Status effects (BTD7PotA)
Status effects are a game mechanic in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. They do various positive and negative effects to affected bloons and towers. Positive Overclocked Towers under this effect have increased attack speed, range, and damage. Speed Force Towers under this effect have drastically increased attack speed. Strength Towers under this effect have their damage increased by a certain percentage for a certain period of time. Regeneration Towers under this effect regenerate a certain percentage of health per second. Regen Bloons have this effect all the time until it is removed. This effect on Bloons allows them to regenerate lost layers. If a blimp with regenerative children is popped, this effect will not cause the children to regrow into their MOAB-Class parents. Healing Disable negates this effect. Invulnerable The affected tower/Bloon takes no damage all for a certain time period. Armored The affected entity's Defense is doubled for a certain time period. Armor Broken negates this effect. Purify All negative effects are removed from the tower/Bloon. Intangible Most attacks phase harmlessly through the Tower/Bloon. Ghost Bloons occasionally have this effect. Life Drain The Tower/Bloon heals when they attack enemies. Healing Disable negates this effect. Deflect When the affected Tower/Bloon takes damage, a certain percentage of the damage is reflected back at the attacker. Super Shield The affected entity takes 50% less damage from all sources. Armor Broken negates this effect. Invisibility The player will become invisible, rendering himself/herself untargetable by most enemies for a certain period of time. However, the player in question can still take damage. FPS-mode exclusive. Negative Stun Stunned Bloons cannot move but unlike Freezing they can be killed by sharp objects. However, Stun usually lasts shorter than freezing. Stunned Monkeys cannot attack, leaving them very vulnerable. They also can't use Activated Abilities until the stun wears off. Stunned Towers cannot be sold until the effect ends. Bleeding Bleeding inflicts damage over time. The affected Monkeys also take 20% more damage from all sources. Mechanical Towers are immune. Poisoned Poisoned towers suffer from damage over time. Their attacks also inflict 20% less damage. Burning Burning inflicts damage over time, usually with no additional effects. Frozen Frozen Bloons cannot move but also cannot be killed by sharp objects. Frozen Monkeys cannot attack but take 18% less damage from all sources. Ice Monkeys are obviously immune to freezing. Frozen towers cannot be sold until the effect ends. Glue Glue makes Bloons slower by a certain percentage. The slow effect does not work on Ceramic Bloons, though. Corrosive Glue Corrosive glue slows down Bloons AND inflicts damage over time of various severity. Armor Broken This effect makes towers take damage as if they have no damage resistance modifiers or Absolute Defense for a certain amount of time. Armor Pierce These attacks directly penetrate damage resistance modifiers, but do not inflict the Armor Broken effect. Weak Towers/Bloons with this effect deal less damage by a certain percentage. Dazed Towers/Bloons with this effect attack slower by a certain percentage. Slowed The affected entity moves slower by a certain percentage. Only affects mobile entities such as Bloons and moving towers, as well as the player in FPS Mode. Ionizing Radiation A DoT that inflicts damage over time, often for very long time periods. Towers affected by Ionizing Radiation also heal 50% less health from all aspects of healing, and if they are killed they cannot be resurrected. Unlike most other DoTs, Ionizing Radiation can directly kill Towers. Healing Disable The affected Bloon/Tower cannot regenerate or be healed by any means, including by resurrection. Flashpoint Batmonkey (x/x/6) is the most prominent example of something that can inflict Healing Disable. Stasis The affected Tower/Bloon cannot attack or move or use abilities but cannot be damaged either. Petrify The affected Tower/Player (FPS Mode)/Bloon turns to stone and cannot do ANYTHING for a certain amount of time. Pretty much like Stasis except that entities affected can still take damage. Petrified Towers cannot be sold until the effect ends. One of the most notable examples of Petrify are x/x/4+ Wonder Monkeys, who can PETRIFY Bloons within a large range with an Activated Ability. Placement Disabled The player cannot place certain types of towers for a certain amount of time. Ability Disabled The affected Tower/Bloon cannot execute abilities for a certain period of time. In some cases, the abilities of ALL Towers are disabled. Paralyzed The affected Bloon cannot move at all but can still attack. Can also affect the player in FPS Mode. Trapped Basically the Tower equivalent of Paralyze. While trapped, the tower in question cannot move (if it's a mobile tower), cannot be sold and cannot be transported by Support Chinooks for a certain period of time. Can only exist in TD Mode. Hallucinating The player hallucinates, causing him/her to see things in a distorted way, disorienting and confusing the player. Only exists in FPS Mode. Confused The player's movement and looking-around controls become messed-up. Only exists in FPS Mode. Blind Impairs vision as if a thick black fog were surrounding the player. Sprinting is also disabled. Only exists in FPS Mode. Special note For Towers and Bloons that are MOAB-tier and above (e.g. BFB, ZOMG, etc.), all forms of DoT except Corrosive Glue inflict damage by HEALTH/RBE PERCENTAGE and not by a specific quantity of Health Points. For all Bloons that are Ceramic-tier and below, DoTs inflict damage by Health Points unless stated otherwise. Most forms of DoT cannot kill towers in Track Mode but can kill towers in FPS Mode. Trivia *Many of the status effects are similar to that of Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile and Realm of the Mad God. *The Blind status effect is almost identical to the Minecraft status effect known as Blindness. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Status Effects